vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gangster
Summary Gangster is a 2nd Generation Object created by the criminal group Woodstock in order to fight and negotiate with the four world powers. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main weapon, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Gangster Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: World Power Negotiation Weapon, 2nd Generation Object exclusively for land battles Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground using an electrostatic propulsion engine), rapid-fire beam cannon + coilgun interlocking shotgun as main weapon, several dozens of laser beams, low-stability plasma cannons, etc; as secondary weapons, advanced sensors, gravity surveying, remote targeting drones, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main weapon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic top speed (590 km/h); likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Likely comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20km with secondary weapons, ‘’’higher’’’ with main weapons Weaknesses: Needs to attach naval floats to fight on the ocean or large bodies of water, and its electrostatic propulsion device can be temporarily disrupted by a powerful electrical discharge. If the rate of convergence of its main cannon is disturbed it loses most of its power and makes it unable to pierce onion armor even at short ranges. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Interlocking Shotgun: The Gangster is armed with a coilgun and a rapid-fire beam cannon that scatter a whole bunch of shots over a wide area every time they fire like a giant shotgun. At range, the shots of this dual scattershot weapon fan out enough to do minor damage over a wide area, but once the target has been slowed, it can move right up to them and hit them at point-blank range with a powerful attack. The Gangster can use the lead scattershot to reflect the electron beams, providing the optimal rate of convergence to focus the scattershot blast at mid and long ranges, allowing it to pierce onion armor. However, if the rate of convergence is disturbed it loses most of its power, making it so its shots fail to pierce onion armor even at short range. * Gravity Surveying: The Gangster uses gravity surveying and high-precision electronic scales to search for the slight differences in gravity created by the giant hunks of metal that are Objects, allowing it to track them and measure the distance between itself and enemy Objects even in conditions where cloud normal vision, IR, radar and ultrasound are cut off. * Remote Targeting Drones: The Gangster is followed by a cloud of a few dozen remotely launched unmanned drones the size of a light car. They are equipped with cameras and IR sensors to act as extra eyes for the Gangster, eliminating any blindspots. Additionally these drones are made of an imitation alloy of platinum, increasing their weight. This allows them to act as an alternate form of remote sensor that uses gravity. If something like the tug of gravity from an enemy Object slightly alters the movement of the drones, the Gangster can sense it through the invisible thread tying it to the drones that its universal gravity. If the drones are destroyed the Gangster can deploy more from its launchers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:J.C.Staff Category:Sanzigen